the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Talion
Also known as T and G particles, these particles are crucial to multiverse travel and the core reasoning behind the multiverse extinctions. Talion Particles Talion particles exist between universes and do no interact with the universes themselves, unless an organism moves between universes, in which case their body absorbs the particles and stores them in the mitochonria of the cells. If a travelling organism has no protection, the amount of Talion particles the body absorbs is often enough to fill a person with tumors and kill them, but if technology is used to shield the traveller, the body will only absorb a fraction of the particles. These particles are considered "active", in the sense that they can be harnessed using mark technology to grant a traveller abilities, most typically in the form of combat abilities. Over time this uses up the Talion particles in a person's body, and after half a year the Traveller's mark will be unable to draw sufficient power from the Traveller's Talion particles, even if there remains some amount of particles in their body. The concentration of Particles in a Traveller dissapate over time, even without using a mark to consume their power, but this takes quite a long time. The concentration of particles can also be increased when travellers move between worlds frequently, which is why Traveller's and their Mark abilities usually become more powerful as they travel to more worlds. Back at the Traveller HQ there is technology which is capable of removing the Talion particles from a person, and this is usually only used when a Traveller at the end of their tour decides to come back for a second tour or more tour. All humans naturally have small amounts of Talion particles within their bodies, and this is mainly as a result of the human species existing across trillions of different universes. There are multiple versions of people, and even though they are technically different people, they are still considered one person to a degree in the eyes of the multiverse, and as a result they are still connected to each other. Being linked across the multiverse is what exposes these people to very small amounts of Talion particles. The only exception to this is the people who inhabit the Prime Universe, which has properties that blocks the connection with other copies of people, resulting in the people not having Talion particles inside them. Every person typically has 1000 Talion particles in their body, while a Traveller has 1 million to 1 billion Talion particles depending on when in their mission they are tested for Talion particles. Galion Particles Galion particles are the sister particles of Talion particles. Unlike Talion particles, which are considered active, Galion particles are considered passive. They do not provide abilities through the use of marks, but if a body has accumulated enough Galion particles, the body's longevity will increase. With sufficient Galion particles, a person will become immortal, and cannot be killed or die naturally. Galion particles are created when a Traveller or enough people die. It takes a large amount of Talion particles to produce a small amount of Galion particles, which is why extinction events is the best way to produce enough Galion particles to create Immortals. Most people have small amounts of Talion particles within them, and if a large collection of humans die, it'll create a sufficient amount of Galion particles which can be collected in the prime universe. Galion particles cannot be stored unless it's within a living body, and since humans also become Immortal by containing these particles in their body, it was a no brainer for humans to absorb them into their body instead of putting them into animals. Having the Galion particles within them also allow them to become gods by fusing themselves with the fabric of the universe. Typically every 1 billion people who die will create 100 Gallion particles, while a single Traveller might produce anwhere between 10 and 20 Gallion particles on their own.